Despedida
by AdryInfhernuz
Summary: Ha llegado el día de la última misión del capitán, si tan solo hubiera escuchado las palabras de Tony, pero es demasiado tarde para eso, solo queda dedicarle sus últimos pensamientos a su amada familia. –no sé hacer resúmenes uwu-. Stony, leve mencion a Peter.


**Disclaimer**: Ni Steve Rogers/ Capitán América, ni Tony Stark/Iron Man, ni nada de The Avengers me pertenece -para mi muy mala suerte uwu-. Derechos reservados para Marvel, y los respectivos dueños.

**Ficc elaborado sin fines de lucro, o algo por el estilo.**

**Producciones: **Chibi Moyashi de Misaki Company en asociación con Vongola S.A trae para ustedes…

**Titulo; **Despedida

**Personajes**: Steve Rogers/ Capitán América & Tony Stark/Iron Man

**Clasificación**; Drama Romance Familia, yaoi Stony =D

**Comentario:** Primer Stony que público, y eso porque mi hermano dice que quedo decente OwO, y creo que a mi Caracolita le gusto jeje así que espero les guste y no me maten jeje. Que quede claro, yo amo con el corazón a Tony, por lo tanto a quien se le acerque grr! ¬¬ . La imagen que viene con el ficc es la culpable de esta historia, uwu así que culpo a Tumblr.

**Contacto**; Mi Twitter, (arroba)Adry_Walker Se recibe de todo menos amenazas de muerte, para eso está el face :D (¿¡) Ok no XD

Aclaraciones del ficc. Espero sea entendible .w.

-asdfg- Dialogo

_Asdfghj_. Recuerdo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Despedida

No tengo las suficientes fuerzas para levantarme, mi cuerpo lleno de heridas permanece tendido en el piso. Instintivamente intento buscar mi escudo con la mano derecha, por un momento se me olvido que fue partido en dos hace un par de minutos y no tengo idea de su paradero.

Y es que por fin ha llegado el día en que he sido derrotado.

_¡No vayas a esa misión!_

El recuerdo de tu reclamo aparece en mi mente. No me imaginaba que esa sería nuestra última conversación.

x-x-x-x

_-Tony, no tengo opción.- Intento convencerte._

_-Tienen tantos agentes, ¿Por qué enviarte a ti el día de la fiesta de nuestro hijo?- Fruñes el ceño, no te lo he dicho, pero me gusta esa expresión en tu rostro._

_-Es una misión especial, no puede ir cualquiera-_

_Me dirigí a nuestra habitación para cambiarme._

_-Hay más vengadores, que manden a Banner-_

_-Sabes muy bien que él no puede hacer misiones, Nat y Barton están de vacaciones, y Thor está en Asgard ahora-_

_Intentar convencerte siempre ha resultado todo un lio._

_-Aun si, no quiero que vayas…- haces una pequeña pausa –tengo un mal presentimiento-_

_-Son solo ideas tuyas, sabes que no me pasara nada. Regresare a tiempo para la fiesta-_

_Termino de vestirme y camino hacia ti._

_-Steve hazme caso aunque sea una vez. No vayas- comienzas a levantar la voz._

_-Tony, es mi deber- digo tomándote por los hombros._

_-Tu deber, es lo único que te importa- de un movimiento avientas mis brazos –Ni yo, ni tu hijo te importamos- dices, no, más bien lo gritas._

_Empiezo a molestarme._

_-Stark!- Vaya, ¿te has dado cuenta que solo te digo así cuando me molesto contigo? –No vuelvas a decir que no me importan, ustedes son lo más valioso que tengo en el universo-_

_-Entonces no vayas a esa misión- En ocasiones eres verdaderamente testarudo._

_-Ese tema no está a discusión. Iré aunque no quieras-_

_-Si esa es tu última palabra Rogers, por mi puedes irte al carajo-_

_Dices molesto antes de darte media vuelta para salir del lugar murmurando algo incomprensible para mis oídos._

x-x-x-x

Hubiera escuchado tus palabras. Lástima que el hubiera no existe.

Logro escuchar unos pasos acercarse, deben ser de la persona que me ha dejado en este estado. Un dolor intenso recorre todo mi cuerpo, aquel sujeto ha puesto su pie sobre la herida de mi costado y presiona con fuerza mientras se ríe.

Estoy consciente que no me queda mucho tiempo. Lamento no tener la oportunidad de verte una vez más, de estar con nuestro hijo para verlo crecer y guiarlo por un buen camino. A pesar de todo lo que normalmente te dijo, se que serás un estupendo padre, el mejor que Peter pueda tener, además estarán sus tíos para ayudarte a cuidarlo, no dejes que Loki se le acerque demasiado.

Un débil gemido sale por mi garganta, aquella persona me ha propinado un punta pie, el cual me ha hecho girar un par de centímetros de donde estaba.

Desearía tener la oportunidad de pedirte una disculpa. No me había dado cuenta, pero, la mayoría del tiempo no las pasábamos peleando por cualquier tontería, siendo tan diferentes no era de extrañar y, sin embargo, no hubiese imaginado mi vida sin ti, y la gran alegría que me diste al ser padre.

El dolor que antes sentía empieza a ceder, señal que ya estoy más en el otro mundo que en este. Abro mis labios débilmente, aun hay algo que debo decir.

-t...t-Te..Amo…Tony-

El viento te llevara mi mensaje, nunca lo olvides, perdona si no lo dije tan seguido como debía. Ahora me arrepiento, pero ya nada puedo hacer.

Me resulta imposible mantener los ojos abiertos. Mi mente evoca el recuerdo de tu figura cargando a nuestro hijo, y con aquella escena inundando mis últimos pensamientos puedo dejarme caer en sueño eterno tranquilamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Gracias por leer =D**

**Se aceptan comentarios, nwn para lanzarme tomatazos, decirme que me dedique a otra cosa (¿?) XD, ideas, sugerencias, peticiones .w. lo que pidan XD..si comentan les daré dulces :3 **

**Disculpas por errores de ortografía , alguna palabra o frase sin sentido que se me pasara uwu.**

**Byebye~**

**Atte. Adry Walker Di Vongola**


End file.
